


i wanna see the sunrise and your sins

by zeta_leonis



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fuck Or Die, I am sorry but the, I can only write smut but whatever, I told you it's confusing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Ryan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Ryan/OC Character, and, bc y'all like it anyway, but is not, i refuse to be ashamed, the oc character doesn't have a name bc I'm unoriginal and lazy, trope is appealing to me, was supposed to be PWP, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: ryan goes into heat while filming and shane is, thankfully, there to help.also ryan and shane come face to face with their true feelings and it's very confusing.or, alternatively: in which shane and ryan have sex for one reason that ends up being a completely different implicit reason.or, alternatively: feelings are confusing just don't have them.





	i wanna see the sunrise and your sins

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a PWP and it kinda ran away from me and I wrote too much and of course I added angst because I'm hopelessly romantic but terribly tragic. 
> 
> Hope you like it, but if you don't, leave a comment anyway.

Ryan isn't feeling that well. 

He hadn’t been feeling that well the whole week, but he chalked it up to the nerves of this week’s location. 

Shane holds a camera as they navigate through the rooms in the dark, the musky scent of the air not aiding Ryan’s dizziness, along with the damp feeling in the air and the sickening smell of rotting wood and hundred-year-old beds that haven't seen a soul in decades. 

When they cut filming for a break, Ryan plops down on the floor and leans his head against the wall, closing his eyes. 

“You okay?” Shane asks, sitting next to him. Ryan nods absentmindedly, smiling a bit to quench Shane's worry. 

“I'm fine,” he sounds exhausted, and Shane doesn't really believe him. “Really, I am.” 

“Do you want a pain killer or something? I think I have some in my bag,” Shane offers, but Ryan shakes his head no. 

“I’m okay, must be the air in here or something.” The shorter of the two stands again, needing some fresh air. They don’t do this normally - they usually don’t leave a building until they’re done filming, but he needs to this time, so he just signals to the camera guy that he’s going outside and then pushes the door open. The cool air hits his face and he feels calmer, gulping in big breaths like he’s choking. 

The sunset is beautiful, streaks of purple and pink painting the sky, the moon already visible through the clouds. 

Ryan pulls his phone out, checking the calendar. There’s something at the back of his mind nagging at him, like an itch he can’t scratch, like there’s something important he had to remember but he’s completely forgotten. 

Oh no. 

Oh hell no. 

His heat. 

Today. 

That would explain everything, the dizzyness and the nausea. It’s no wonder he forgot, what with the new episode and everything in his life feeling way too fucking frantic right now. He starts hyperventilating, knowing his scent is getting stronger, knowing that in a few hours he’ll be a begging mess and that he can’t exactly get privacy here. 

Reluctantly, Ryan stumbles back into the hotel, tells the cameraman and Shane that he can’t film anything else for today and makes it into the room, where he shuts the door, turns the light on and rummages for anything in his suitcase that might be of any worth. 

Nothing. 

Okay then. 

It’s not long before Shane knocks on the door, and Ryan has another mini panic attack - he’s going to get a heart attack by this point. 

“Hey Ryan, are you okay?” Shane sounds concerned. 

Ryan puts on a fake voice, tries sounding okay. “Yeah, I’m fine, just not feeling well, you can go and grab some dinner, I’ll be here!”

“Okay…?” The other man doesn’t sound convinced, but Ryan hears his footsteps fade, so he relaxes and lets out a sigh. 

He’s got around two hours before his scent gets strongest and the first wave begins. He thinks about calling it all off, finding a proper hotel, but he can’t just up and leave, and this episode needs to be done before next week. 

Fuck. 

Ryan gets his phone out and thinks about calling someone, but if his boyfriend finds out about this, he’ll flip. 

He puts the phone back down. 

The omega then begins making a nest, almost on autopilot, gathering the sheets and pillows around him, getting comfortable. He feels heady, somewhat dizzy, as though everything is moving in slow motion and his head is heavy and spinning. He lies back into the nest, feeling sweat rolling down his forehead and his clothes getting itchier and itchier. 

Clothes begin coming off, piling on the floor surrounding the bed, for once uncaring that he’s in a ‘haunted’ hotel alone at night. His biology overrides anything his conscious mind is screaming at him, tunes it out and sends it to the back of his mind where nothing can reach him.

 

**__________**

 

Knock. 

Knock. 

Knock. 

“Ryan? Ryan are you in there?” Ryan picks up the sound faintly, stops writhing on the bed when he hears his own name. “Ryan, are you alright?” Shit, it’s Shane. 

Ryan isn’t sure if the centuries old building would stop his scent from wafting through the door out into the hallway, but given the fact that he’s been here for a long time, his scent should already be in the air, coating the areas near the bedroom, permeating every wall, door and window. 

The omega doesn’t reply, frozen. He is not afraid, but he knows that Shane is an Alpha and that as soon as he walks in that door all hell will break loose. 

“Can I come in?”  _ No, you can’t, please don’t, I -  _

The door swings open. “Are you okay, what -” Shane sniffs the air lightly and then something shifts in his eyes, already widened at the sight of a naked Ryan Bergara on a pile of bedsheets and pillows. Ryan pulls a blanket over himself, trying to ignore how he feels his body heat spike like a fever. 

“You’re in heat.” The omega can’t reply, doesn’t, because he’s sure that as soon as he opened his mouth he’d beg to be touched, to be held, to be satisfied. The war inside him is ongoing, his body begging for the Alpha to knot him, to end his suffering, the need growing stronger every time Ryan breathes, Shane’s pheromones intensifying. His mind instead pleads for him to see reason, to remember he has a boyfriend at home and a life and that this is his best friend and that this would fuck everything up. “I need to leave.”

“Please,” Ryan begs, voice small and shaky, eyes wide, hand outstretched, grasping the air. “Don’t.”

Shane turns around, hand gripping the door so hard his knuckles are turning white. “You don’t know what you’re asking of me.”

Ryan doesn’t know what to say, because he knows perfectly yet he has no idea. “Alpha,” it’s a whimper, a gush of slick leaving him, making his hole clench around nothing. 

“You can’t give consent, you’ll regret it tomorrow, I’ll call someone, just please wait -” 

Ryan shakes his head, doesn’t know what he’ll do, how everything escalated this quickly. 

“Shane, Shane please, I know what I’m doing.” 

Shane slowly closes the door, but he doesn’t get any closer. It’s frustrating. 

“Is this why you were so weird before? Why you stopped filming?” Ryan nods. 

The alpha steps closer, gets nearer to the bed. “God, Ryan, you should have told me.” 

Ryan stutters, his throat feels scratchy. “I didn’t want to  _ inconvenience you -”  _  The last two words come out as another whimper as Shane gets closer and his scent gets ever stronger. 

“God no,” Shane climbs onto the bed and crawls closer, puts his knees on either side of Ryan’s body. “Never.”

Finally, finally, he reaches for him, holds his arm with his hand as he pulls Ryan closer, lips pressing to his neck, breathing in his scent. It wraps around him, envelops him and pulls him closer and closer, an invisible force. 

Ryan gasps,  _ “Yes,”,  _ then keens forward, pulling Shane down and reveling in his touch, in his pheromones clogging his mind and making it foggy. The older man pulls the sheets off of Ryan, revealing him entirely. The omega feels self-conscious for a moment, but then shakes the thought off when Shane whispers, “Fucking beautiful,”. 

Shane opens his mouth to ask about lube, but then feels the mattress under Ryan and he realises it’s wet. He circles a finger around Ryan’s hole and feels it dripping already, and he swears his cock gets impossibly harder. 

It’s too much yet too little and Ryan’s mind is all over the place. He pulls Shane closer, burying his face in the taller man’s neck, keening into his touch, already on the verge of begging with a finger inside him. 

“Shane - Shane - please -” Ryan begs for more and Shane delivers, making a low sound in his throat and passing his teeth over Ryan’s neck where his bond mark should be. This makes Ryan arch his back and push his hips forwards, perfect for Shane to thrust another finger in and make Ryan scream. 

Shane kisses down his neck, takes in the smell of pheromones and sweat. “So good for me, fuck -” The older man’s voice is rougher than usual, lust and desire caught in his throat. Ryan pulls him back up and kisses him, tongue and teeth clashing, inevitable chaos. 

Shane pulls away, Ryan chasing his lips when he does so, wanton for it all. “Ryan, are you sure you want this?” The feral look in Shane’s eyes dims, and the wild one in Ryan’s does to. The atmosphere slows to a stop, tension building the longer Ryan stretches out the silence. 

_ “Yes,”  _ they kiss again, but it’s slow this time, more passionate even, as Ryan cups Shane’s face and Shane pushes him down with an arm under his back.

They both gasp when Shane pushes in, slow and controlled, and the tension build up breaks and shatters into a million pieces, the younger man lifting his legs up to circle Shane’s hips, finally feeling satisfied, like scratching an itch you can’t reach. When Shane starts moving, beginning at a hard but unhurried pace, Ryan cannot hold anything back anymore, wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck and lifting himself off the mattress, panting along with Shane’s thrusts, feeling the groans that tumble out of Shane’s mouth resonate in his chest, in his throat. 

Shane hits his prostate, and it’s magical - “Yes, yes, right there,  _ shit _ -” - so he keeps going for it, decimating it until Ryan becomes putty in his hands. 

The taller man then sits back until he’s on his knees and he’s holding Ryan’s hips in his firm grip, leaning back into kiss him as Ryan plants his knees on the bed and rocks his hips, trying to achieve completion, curse words and swears passing from his mouth straight into Shane’s. Ryan tries angling it himself, and he gets a good spot, hitting his pleasure point over and over again, whimpering every time he does so. 

The energy builds up as well, bodies moving quicker and getting sweatier with every passing moment. 

“Fuck, Shane, I’m close.” 

Shane stops. 

Ryan makes a confused sound, tries rolling his hips, but Shane holds him still with his hands. 

“Wait.” 

Shane lies down on his back slowly, bringing Ryan down with him, so they’re lying chest to chest, touching everywhere that’s physically possible. 

“Like this?” Ryan asks, almost a whisper. Their ever changing atmosphere shifts at breakneck speed and he’s not sure he can handle it. 

“Yeah.”

Where did the desperation go? He’s in heat, he needs this, Ryan’s brain is screaming at him to just ride Shane until he comes and gets knotted, but there’s something preventing him from it. The look in Shane’s eyes, something beyond instincts, it commands him, silently, absolutely, completely, all consuming, infinite. 

Shane moves Ryan up and down on his cock with his hands, and Ryan eases the movement, moaning and panting harshly as he gets closer. 

“Gonna cum -” Ryan warns, already back to where he was before, the friction with Shane’s stomach finally doing it. 

“Baby, fuck,” Shane groans, speeding up. His hands grip Ryan’s hips tight enough to bruise. “Wanna knot you.”

Ryan almost comes just from that. “Do it, yeah, knot me -”

When Shane slams his knot in and stretches Ryan’s rim, Ryan moans louder than he thinks he ever has and comes as Shane fills him up. Shane groans, throwing his head back.  

They lie like that for a while, panting and regaining their breaths, Ryan’s head pillowed atop Shane’s chest. Nobody says a word, heat fogginess clearing to give way to the crushing weight of reality.

Shane moves them so they’re lying on their sides and it’s more comfortable like this. They stare at each other, Ryan making swirling invisible patterns on the alpha’s skin, Shane carding his fingers through the omega’s hair. 

“This is wrong,” Shane says, breaking the silence. His eyes reveal worlds, an open window into his thoughts. 

“I - I don’t know,” Ryan is confused. Now that his mind is clear, his world comes crashing around him as feelings explode within him. He can only give Shane his honesty, he owes it to him. “It never felt this good with -” Ryan can’t mention  _ his _ name, fearing he’ll invoke him somehow. With him it was just about satisfying a need. Now, Ryan has been shown what making love is, and he can’t go back. 

He cries. Ryan sobs into Shane’s chest, who, still within him, holds the omega close and tries soothing him, trying to wrap his own mind around the warping distortion in their relationship. 

The weight on their hearts threatens to make them cave in and fall apart. 

 


End file.
